Dark Knight
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Knight**

In order to find his best friend, a 15 years old boy named Cloud Strife travel around the world together with his loyal servant Vincent Valentine who always protects him from death until the very day their contracts completes and parts their soul

**Author's note: **

This story is most of all inspired after I played Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and after I watch Kuroshitsuji. So you would found a lot of similarity from this story with those two. This story is completely AU, it had nothing to do with the original story of FF7 at all

* * *

**Prologue  
****Knight in red armor

* * *

**

This world is unfair.

He never hate his life before, he always thought he have one of the nicest life. At least that's what he thought until one and his only best friend had suddenly disappear from him like a thin air. He started to began hated his life even more as rock after rock came flying to him as he struggle to protect himself from the assault.

"Going to run away to your mom Strife?"

"Ah, but he didn't have a mother, nor father."

"Well too bad Strife, your best friend isn't here to protect you anymore. Maybe he left you because he's sick of you."

He tried his best to ignore the mocking tone and the mocking laughs of the other boys that kept on making fun of him. He wanted to cry to be honest, but he won't do that. He won't gave them the satisfying feeling they seek for making fun of him, and beside hearing the last sentence make him drenched in anger as he rose to his feet and launched himself at one of three boys and punched his face repeatedly.

"Cloud!"

A woman voice sounded from behind and he turned around to see a woman in her middle age in blue dress make her way to them. He resist the urge to give the boy beneath him another punched and instead he straighten up and back away from the other boys, glaring at them as the other two boys was helping their friend that had been hit by him.

"Oh Gaia, Cloud… you're bleeding." He turned around to look at Auntie Miranda, a woman who live alone after her husband died. She was one of a few people that treated him nicely, but he thought that she's the most nice people that he ever met. He and his best thought of her like their own Auntie.

Cloud saw Auntie Miranda gave the three other boys a glare before she said, "I hope you guys ready to take responsibility after I told your parents."

The other boys looked down at the ground, feeling annoyed and a bit scared of what their parents might do to punish them. Cloud couldn't help but smirk at the sight and he feel more than satisfied that justice maybe was on his side after all.

Auntie Miranda too him to her house to treated his wound, giving him an antiseptic and something to treat his wound nicely. Cloud didn't refuse the offer, it was nice to have a little company after all.

"What happen Cloud?" Auntie Miranda asked softly, "This is the first time I saw you actually fighting back?"

"…it's their fault." Cloud mumbled, looking down at the wooden floor.

"What did they say? What did they do?" she asked again while treated the boy wound. She knew that Cloud is such a sweet and a nice kid, so she knew that there must be a reasonable excuse why Cloud attack them as well.

"They threw rock at me…" he said and added, "And… they said horrible things about Zack…"

Auntie Miranda smile softly at the boy and patted his blonde hair. She knew that Zack is really important to Cloud, knowing that the raven hair boy was the only family and friends that Cloud have. She had knew both of them long enough to realize that both of them care for each other so much like they treated each other like their own family.

"You know that's not true…" she said, "Zack care about you, and so do you. No one knew both of you better than both of you."

Cloud smile at the woman, relief that she tried to console him. But then his smile turn into a sad one once he said, "I wonder… when will he ever come back…"

Auntie Miranda gave the boy a reassuring smile. "He'll come back…"

"It's been two years already, Auntie Miranda…" Cloud looked away, "I'm starting to wonder whether he still alive out there…"

Auntie Miranda grab Cloud's chin gently, forcing him to look at her. "Have faith in him Cloud. He have the greatest best friend waiting here for him, of course he'll be back."

Cloud smile at her. "Thanks Auntie."

The woman smiled at him before she straighten up and said, "Now that you're here, how about a dinner with me? I can use some company."

Cloud grin, "That would be great."

After dinner at Auntie Miranda's house, he went back to his house that was built not that far from the village. He likes his house, because he and Zack always able to play freely without bothering another neighbor since they didn't have one. They can shout and played loudly without have to bothering anyone.

When he went inside his house, it was no surprising that no one had greeted him home like it used to be two years ago. For a really long time, he had shared this house with Zack who's also an orphan just like him. Spending time together every day had given them time to gave them realization that they treated each other like their own family.

Cloud was happy to know Zack. He never knew his parents or his relative, he never have any friends that actually care about him. Now that he met with Zack and think of the other boy like his older brother, like his family, Cloud was really happy.

But then, Zack suddenly disappear from him. And the boy just never come back.

It was a real mystery how Zack suddenly disappear, and he wondered whether his best friend still alive or not. But he need to have faith in Zack, the boy was strong. He knew that Zack would be able to take care of himself.

Cloud always admire Zack. Zack is strong and a kind hearted person. The boy never hesitate on helping other people who in need, not to mention Zack is always protect him from other boys that liked to bully him.

But Zack wasn't here now, and Cloud have to defend himself. That's why he determine on getting stronger so he can make Zack proud of him once the boy came back. Almost every night, Cloud always practiced his sword skill. Even though he usually doing it with Zack, he still never fail to determine to practiced by himself.

Cloud decided on just getting some sleep now though, he's not in the mood for practicing tonight and his body still quite ached from the throwing rock despite that Auntie Miranda had tried to treat his wound. It would be best if he didn't tried to move that much.

He lay down on his side on top of his bed, staring at the other bed next to his where Zack usually slept. It was awfully quiet without the lousy and noisy Zack around.

How he wished that his best friend finally come back so he won't be lonely any longer.

"If you wanted to see your best friend, you have to find him."

When Cloud heard a voice from behind, he jumped from his bed and looked around to see a woman in a white dress with a brown hair. Her hair was tied into a ponytail by a pink ribbon.

No matter how pretty the woman is, Cloud was still scared like hell that a girl he didn't know suddenly appear in front of him. "W-who are you?"

The woman smile so gently that Cloud was quite mesmerized just how pretty the woman is, "You can call me… Aerith if you want."

"Aerith?" Cloud tasted the name with his tongue. It didn't ring any bell. He never heard anyone name Aerith before. "W-what do you want from me?" he asked, never let his guard down. Zack had teach him not to let his guard down whenever he think he was in a bad situation. "How did you get in here?"

Aerith kept on smiling, "Oh, don't be afraid. I didn't have any intention on putting you in harm way." She said, "I'm here just to deliver a message from our Goddess Cosmos."

Cloud stare at her like a question mark, "What?"

Aerith smiled in amused at the reaction she got from the little boy. "Cloud, you want to look for Zack, didn't you?"

Hearing that, Cloud stare at her wide eyes. How did she knew about Zack? and how did she actually meant by that? Does that mean Aerith knew where he is?

"Y-you know where he is?" Cloud asked full of hope that Aerith would say yes.

Aerith shook her head, and Cloud was very disappoint to that. But then his eyes filled with hope again when he heard what Aerith said next. "But I can help you."

"How?" he asked bewilderedly and excitedly about the thought of finally being able to find his best friend.

Aerith smile at him, and Cloud almost back away when he saw her walked to him but he stay still, wanting to see what Aerith trying to do to him.

"Give me your hand Cloud." She said, and Cloud hesitant before he offered his hand and Aerith took his hand into hers.

"This is a gift from our Goddess Cosmos." She said, smiling softly. "This will be hurt though, so bear with it for a while, okay?"

Cloud was wondering and eyeing her suspiciously when she said that, only to understand what she meant when he suddenly feel a huge pain in his right that was hold by Aerith.

"A-Argggghhhh!" Cloud scream, gasping and screaming like mad at the unbearable pain he felt in his hand. He abruptly drew his hand away from Aerith and holds it. Nothing actually happened to his hand, but it's hurt like hell, it felt like his hand was burning in fire.

Cloud fell back on his back to the bed, holding his pain in a failed attempt that somehow it could help lessen the pain. Only then he noticed that his breath become heavy and his sight started to blur.

From his half-lidded eyes, Cloud saw Aerith smile down at him and said. "The entrance is open for you now Cloud. You and _him_ will be the one who change the other worlds out there."

That was the next thing he remembered before he lost in darkness.

The moment when he opened his eyes, he was faced by the dark ceiling and he sat up abruptly when he remember what happened. His eyes wandering around his bedroom, searching for the woman he had saw before, but Aerith's not there. She's already gone.

He remember what Aerith had done to him and he remember the pain he felt, so he take a look at his right hand and his eyes widen when he saw a dark mark that almost looks like a tattoo in a weird shape where there's three head of something that looks like a lion.

Cloud stare at the mark in bewildered, "What is this thing?"

A scream suddenly can be heard from outside, startling Cloud. He felt how his heart almost stopped when he saw the horrible sight from the window of his room.

His village. It was on fire.

"Auntie Miranda!" was the first thing came out from his mouth and Cloud hastily jumped from the bed and took his sword that was hidden under his bed before he ran out of his house. He need to bring his sword just in case something or someone attacked his village.

It's not that Cloud is a great fighter, he's only 15, but he have to at least try and he need to get there fast. He can't lose Auntie Miranda, not after Zack had left him. No, he won't let that happen.

"Auntie Miranda!" he shouted, hoping to get an answer from the woman as he almost reached his village. But just before he was about to enter his village, two monster in a similar figure of a wolf with their bodies colored in blue appeared before him. After his studying on monster with Zack for quite a long time, Cloud was not mistaken that this monster is called Guard Hound.

Cloud swallowed and took out his sword, glaring at the monster. This would be his first time in combat and he's not sure how he manage to do this. Unlike Zack, he never have any experience in fighting before. Come to think of it, this was actually the first time that a monster attacked their village.

One of the Guard Hound ran toward him, Cloud gasped and dodge the attacked before slay it. The other started to attacked him but thanks to all of his practice he managed to dodge the attack again before he thrust his sword to it.

Pulling back his sword, Cloud pants, staring at the corpse of the Guard Hounds with a bit feeling of pride inside him. It was not the best attack, but at least he managed not to get hurt and killed it.

Ignoring the corpses of the monster, Cloud gathered his courage again and ran inside the village that was still on fire. He look around, noticing that there's a few dead body of the villagers and Guard Hounds as well. The heat surrounding him was unsurprisingly hot, but the smell that lingered around his nose make him sick and feeling ill for some reason.

The smell of a dead body.

It was terrifying. His body tremble as he stare at the pool of blood around the dead body and his stomach curled inside him in a sickening way. He was scared, he was scared that he would become like those dead body if he let his guard down. So Cloud resisted the urge to puke right here and now.

A grunt was heard near him and Cloud looked around, spotting a man lying on the ground. But from the way his hand trying to move, Cloud knew that the man was still alive despite the fact that the man was wounded.

Cloud ran toward him and kneels down, "Sir, are you okay?"

"M…Mo…Mon…sters…" the man tried to spoke, Cloud knew that from the way the man spoke he had trouble from breathing.

"I-I'll do something to help you sir." Cloud said, trying to lift the man up and drag him somewhere when he heard the man whisper again. "Be…hind…"

Only when Cloud realize what the man had said, he turned around and his eyes widen in horror when he saw this time a Chimera appear before him.

He can't move.

His body was trembling with fear.

The chimera growl, lifting one of its hand before started to attack to Cloud's direction.

Cloud shut his eyes.

This will be the end of his life.

_Master._

His eyes wide opened hearing that voice and the next thing he knew, the mark on his hand suddenly glow and the same mark had appeared on the ground where he stood before it's glowing as well.

The chimera back away and Cloud squint his eyes when a red light appeared beneath him. It was too bright for his eyes to took and he shut his eyes closed. Only when he heard the sound of gunshot that he opened his eyes and he stared wide eyes at the sight in front of him.

The chimera died.

And a stranger appear in front of him. A man.

A man with a smooth long black hair wearing a red cape stood in front of him. A gun was held on his gloved right hand while his left hand was covered by golden claw armor.

The man then turned around, red bright eyes staring at Cloud's bright blue one as it was hinted with surprised.

In a deep voice, the black hair man spoke, "Are you alright, Master?"

* * *

**One thing that I know about this story. Lame, ugly, and etc. But I really can't get this idea out of my mind. **

**I was playing KH and then watching Kuroshitsuji and the next thing I knew poof! This crazy idea popped inside my mind.**

**I'm not really good when it comes to writing a story about adventure and this sort of stuff. But I'm still learning… so please bear with me. Okay? **

**Review please? Tell me whether I should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Knight**

In order to find his best friend, a 15 years old boy named Cloud Strife travel around the world together with his loyal servant Vincent Valentine who always protects him from death until the very day their contracts completes and parts their soul

* * *

**Chapter 1****  
Mighty Servant

* * *

**

In a deep voice, the black hair man spoke, "Are you alright, Master?"

Cloud watched the man right in front of him in astonishment and terror. The fact that a mysterious man suddenly appear out of nowhere frighten him very much, but the other fact that this man had saved his life and killed the chimera easily made Cloud stare at the man in awe.

Only when Cloud saw the mysterious slowly stepping closer to him that he stared at him in complete fear as he tried to glare at the man with the red cape. "Who-who the hell are you?"

The man stared at him for a pregnant silent before he opened his mouth to speak, "I will answered truthfully every question of yours, but I don't think that this is the best time right know. We need to do something about this situation… and that man."

When the man mentioned that, Cloud turned to look at the man that laid on the ground behind him, and he moved closer to the dying man, frustrated as Cloud was confused to think what he's capable of to help this man.

"C-can you save him? Can y-you do something to help him?" Cloud looked over his shoulder to the mysterious man.

The long black hair man walked closer to Cloud before he crouched next to the blonde kid, sighing as he shook his head. "My apologies. There's nothing I can do about that. He's in a critical situation."

"N-no…" Cloud breath shakily before he turn to look at the man. He looked at the man who seems struggling to keep alive in fear. He wanted to save this man, he really wanted to, but what can he do? …He's not a doctor, he's powerless, useless…

The man let out a final shaky gasp before he stopped breathing.

Cloud closed his eyes and take a deep breath, feeling tears formed a bit in his eyes and he looked away from the dead man.

The mysterious man stared at Cloud before he turned to look at the dead man, reaching out his hand to close the man's eyes. Praying in his heart that he will rest in peace.

He stood up, offering his hand to Cloud who looked at him clueless. "Vincent."

"What?"

"My name." the mysterious man said. "Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

Cloud continue to stare at Vincent before he take Vincent's hand in his and stood up. He stared at Vincent for a pregnant moment before he opened his mouth to speak, "Just… who are you anyway?"

"I… am your servant." Vincent said with a deep voice.

Cloud raised one of his eyebrow hearing that, "Servant?"

Instead of answering Cloud's question, the man looked ahead as if he heard something. "We don't have much time."

"Wha-" before Cloud able to finish his sentence, he was suddenly lifted from the ground and was thrown over Vincent's shoulder, as if the man was carrying a sack.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Cloud shouted in surprised.

"Hang on." Vincent said, and Cloud was wondering what the man means when Vincent suddenly jumped in the air, making Cloud stared in horror while as Vincent jumped from roof to roof.

Cloud held his breath at the sudden speed, thankfully enough, Vincent was holding him tight around his thighs so he won't fall to the ground. One thing for sure, Cloud knew that this Vincent not just any ordinary human. No humans are able to do something like that.

A sudden growl coming from behind and Cloud looked up ahead of him and stared in horror at the sight of two Guard Hounds following behind them. Vincent seemed to noticed this, Cloud thought, since the man had pulled out his gun.

Vincent shifted Cloud in his hold so he was now holding Cloud in bridal style with one hand as he turned around to face the Guard Hounds and shoot at them with his other hand that was holding the gun.

Cloud stared in awe as Vincent shot them in perfect hit as those Guard Hounds lying lifeless in the ground now. Cloud shifted his gaze at Vincent who presume to walked ahead again swiftly, making Cloud to throw his arms around the man's shoulder so he won't fall.

Cloud begun to wonder where this man would take him, his question was answered though when Vincent finally put him down in front of a burning house that he recognizes too well.

"Auntie Miranda!" Cloud shouted and was about to enter the house when Vincent put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "Let me…"

Cloud watched Vincent jumped high and stepped inside the house through the window in awe. It was really impressive because there is no human could jumped that high, except if that person is someone who have a special power.

A seconds later the sounds of the window's broke brought Cloud to looked up as he saw Vincent jumped out from there with Auntie Miranda on his arms.

"Auntie Miranda!" Cloud run to Vincent as the man put her down on the ground.

"She's unconscious, but she's still alive…" Vincent spoke, wondering whether Cloud heard him or not since the boy didn't give any respond just kneel down on the ground as the boy stared at the woman.

"Auntie Miranda…" Cloud whispered softly as he runs his fingers on the woman's hand. This woman was the only family beside Zack that Cloud have. If he ever loses Auntie Miranda as well…

"Something's coming." Those words was enough to make Cloud to stay sharp again and his eyes widen in surprises upon seeing three man with silver hair and black clothes appeared before them.

"Oh, it seems there's still someone's left. To think that there's a human that can withstood against the monster… isn't that amazing, Yazoo, Loz?" the one with the short silver hair spoke.

"…That man, he's not a human Kadaj." The one with longest silver hair spoke as he pointed his finger at Vincent. Cloud looked at Vincent for a brief moment, so he was right all along. Vincent's not a human.

"Well, this should be fun. Maybe we can play with him for a while." The one with the shortest silver hair and more muscular body smirked at Vincent.

Cloud stood up and glared, "You- were you the one who send those monsters here?"

The one said Kadaj tilt his head to the side, "Is there any problem with it?"

"Yes!" Cloud shouted, "This is my hometown! Why the heck did you do that? What have we done wrong to you?"

"Oh no, don't worry, we're just simply followed orders." Kadaj replied simply.

"Who give you that order?" Vincent's deep voice sounded from beside Cloud and the boy looked up to see Vincent stood right next to him.

Kadaj smiles, "Our big brother."

"Hey, Kadaj. Do you think we can play with them for a while?" the one with the shortest silver hair, Loz, asked.

Kadaj sigh, "We don't have—"

"We'll make this quick." Yazoo said. "I want to play with them as well."

Kadaj stay silent for a moment, staring at the two of them before turned to looked at Vincent and Cloud with a smirk. "Well, I guess we could play for a while…"

Vincent stepped in front of Cloud before he speak, "What is your order?"

Cloud looked back at him confused, "What?"

"I asked you, what is your order for me, master?"

Cloud stared at Vincent for a while before looking back at Auntie Miranda who still unconscious before looked back at Vincent. He wasn't really sure what's going on and what's Vincent's mean by order, but if those three really planned on doing something to them, he need to put Auntie Miranda out of harm…

"I…" Cloud opened his mouth, "I wanted you to protect me and Auntie Miranda from those three."

Vincent nodded, "Understood."

Loz charged to Vincent and throw his fist toward Vincent who easily blocked the attack with his gloved metal hand and took out his gun before shooting it to Loz. Loz dodged the bullets and flipped backwards to stood back beside Kadaj.

"Oh, you're very skilled, aren't you?" Kadaj said in amusement. "This should be fun."

Yazoo then pulled out a gun and shoot rapidly towards Vincent who blocked all the bullets with his metal claw hand and Loz and Kadaj dashed to Vincent's direction who now instead of blocking the bullets, picked up Cloud and Miranda to his arms and bring them out of the attacks away from those three.

"Stay here." Vincent said as he put down both Cloud and Miranda.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Cloud asked a bit worried. Though Vincent seems very strong, the man was fighting against three people after all.

Vincent nodded, "I'll be fine. You should stay here with her."

Cloud nodded before he watched Vincent walked to those three and pointed out his gun to them. "Leave."

Kadaj smirked and pulled out his sword, "So smug, but for how long?"

Once again, Loz and Kadaj dashed toward Vincent who dashed toward them as well. Cloud watched in awed at Vincent who dodged and blocked every single attack from the two of them. Cloud was almost wanted to shouted in victory when he saw Vincent kicked Kadaj's side and send the guy hard into the ground.

But then Loz grab Vincent's left foot and Cloud watched in horror as the man whirled Vincent around before throwing him into the building. Before Vincent's body crashed against the building he twirled around and held his own weight with his foot so he wouldn't crashed against the building, he pushed himself against the building with that foot to dashed faster to Loz's direction who didn't have the right time to dodged Vincent's attack.

Vincent then dashed to Yazoo as he shoot the man continuously, Yazoo dodged all of the bullets but when he flip backwards, the moment he set his foot on the ground he saw Vincent shoot him again. The sudden attack caught Yazoo off guard and he was late to dodge the attack and let the bullet grazed over his shoulder. As Yazoo was still caught up from the attack, he didn't noticed that Vincent move to his direction and send a punch to his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Kadaj growl in annoyed and Cloud watched in surprised when he saw Kadaj's sword was covered in blue flame. Before Cloud had the time to think further how Kadaj did that, Kadaj turned to face him and swung his sword, sending a big blue flame to his direction and Miranda.

Vincent was caught up in surprised at the sudden attack that he furrowed his eyebrows. In the flash of lightning Vincent flew in front of Cloud and let his body become Cloud's shield before the flame reached Cloud.

Cloud stared in horror when Vincent suddenly jumped in front of him and protected him from the attack. He looked up at Vincent's face, but the man didn't held any expression of pain at all, the man's face remain calm though there's a frown appeared on his face.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked as he looked down at the boy who watched at him a with a terrified look.

"Y-your back…" Cloud murmured, knowing that Vincent's back probably burn in pain.

"It's nothing. No need to concern about it." Vincent spoke, and when he heard a laugh coming from behind, he looked over his shoulder, sending sharp looks at the trio.

"I knew it." Kadaj smirked, "A Demon Servant's weaknesses is none other than their master."

Cloud frown, what are they talking about?

"So it seems that we just have to kill the boy." Loz concluded and Cloud froze hearing that and realized that he's in a danger. Are they going to kill him?

Vincent growl under his breath and Cloud felt one of Vincent's arm throw around his waist while his other free hand holding out his gun and pointed the mouth of it to them. "I will not let you hurt my master." He said.

The three of them just smirked and Cloud gulped, readying himself for any attack that they might launched them. But the three of them just stood there, looking at each other before Kadaj spoke, "Ah, sorry for our rudeness, but we have to leave right now. Our big brother calling for us, we will continue this later."

Kadaj hold out his hand and something like a black portal appeared in behind the three of them. Yazoo and Loz walked inside the black portal, and Kadaj gave them a last smirked before following his other two companion and the black portal disappear.

"Just… who are they…" Cloud murmured, relieved that those three had gone and sense no danger, Cloud suddenly felt very tired… and dizzy.

Vincent noticed this as the blonde's head slowly came even closer until Cloud's head finally rested against his chest. Cloud had just summoned him and Vincent knew that it require a lot of energy to summoned a demon servant, not to mention with all of this attacked.

"You should rest…" Vincent said and then the only thing Cloud saw is darkness.

* * *

_Where am I…?_

Cloud looked around him where he can only saw darkness. There's nothing, it was nothing but an empty dark space. Just where is he? Where's his house? Where's Auntie Miranda? Where's Zack?

"Hey spiky."

Hearing that familiar voice, Cloud's eyes turned wide and he turned around to be faced by his best friend. "Z-Zack?" he asked, only to make sure if the person right in front of him is really his best friend that he's been waiting to came home.

Zack smiled, "Yep, it's me alright."

"Zack…" Cloud smiled, suddenly felt tears filled his eyes and hoping that this all was not just a dream. But this was to impossible to be real. There's no way that… that this is not a dream.

"Come on, spike. Pull yourself together." Zack grinned at him, "We'll see each other soon enough…"

Cloud looked at Zack in happiness as he wiped his tears, "R-really? Does that mean… does that mean you're going to come back?"

"No…" Zack answered sadly and Cloud felt how his hope being crushed. But his hope was rebuilt hearing the next thing Zack said, "But we will see each other, soon."

"How?" Cloud asked, trying to stepped closer to his best friend, but each time he drew closer to Zack, Zack only seemed to be further away from him that he was out of reach to Zack.

Zack smiled, "You've got to look for me, Cloud."

* * *

Cloud slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the bed creaking and was faced with Vincent who sat on the bed, staring down at him. "You have awake."

"I…" Cloud tried to looked around, wondering where is he.

"Don't worry. You're in your house, in your room to be exact, you're safe here."

Cloud nodded weakly before realization hit him, "Auntie Miranda…?"

"She's on the village." Vincent replied, "She and the other villagers that still manage to move was taking care the other villagers that got injured. I helped them buried the villagers that had passed away."

"Oh…" Cloud nodded. So it wasn't a dream after all. He really hoped that last night event turned out to be a dream and the dream he just have about Zack wasn't a dream. It turned out to be the opposite though. Last night wasn't a dream, the attack, the monster, those three silver hair mans…

Vincent.

Cloud turned to looked at Vincent. Yes, Vincent. Vincent wasn't a dream as well. The man that had just appeared out of nowhere, the man that had saved him and moved nothing like a human being, the man that had protected him by using his body to shield him and got himself hurt… that man, was sitting on his bed right in front of him.

"Is there something wrong?" Vincent asked when he noticed that Cloud was staring at him.

Cloud opened his mouth, "You… how was your back."

"Oh. It was completely healed." Vincent replied.

Cloud furrowed his eyebrow. Was Vincent saying the truth? If he does, how did the man's wound completely healed just after one night? No normal human can recovered a severe damage that quickly. Unless… that Vincent wasn't a human to begin with.

"Uh… Vincent?"

"Yes, master?"

Cloud cringed a bit the word 'master', now that doesn't feel right, Cloud felt really old for some reason. "You… who are you?"

Vincent stared at Cloud for a pregnant moment, before finally speaking. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes. I want to know who you are. I want to know why there's a man that suddenly appeared in front of me." Cloud said.

Vincent sigh softly, "Very well, though I'm not very sure where should I started."

"Why don't you started by telling what are you?" Cloud suggested as he shifted into a sitting position. "I know that you weren't a human."

"Indeed." Vincent replied, "I'm a Demon Servant."

"Demon Servant?"

Vincent nodded. "We're more like… a fragment of our previous soul that hold a very strong desire to remain alive and Cosmos rebuilt that fragment of soul into a new soul to become a Demon Servant. We were reincarnated as demon who live only to serve another human to fulfilled our master desire and goal."

Cloud stay silent, trying to absorb all of the information before he dared to opened his mouth, "Is that… is that why you're here? Are you here to become my demon servant?"

Vincent nodded, "You have the mark…" he said, pointing at the mark on the back of Cloud's right hand. "That… is a proof that you are my master. That is the contract of our exchange of agreement."

Hearing that, Cloud looked up at Vincent in confused, "What exchange of agreement?"

"I, a demon servant, will be loyal to you. I will obeyed every single of your order and desire until your goal has been fulfilled. For an exchange of my price of serve, your soul will be mine when death come to you. Your soul will not go to the lifestream to rest in peace, because I will eat your soul."

Cloud's eyes widen in shock hearing that. Does that mean… does that mean he won't go to lifestream if he died? The choice felt like he won't be able to go to heaven and will go to hell instead.

Vincent saw the reluctant on Cloud's eyes spoke, "You can still cancel the contract if you want because I haven't been marked with the same mark as yours." Cloud looked up at Vincent hearing this.

"You still can cancel if you want." Vincent said again.

Cloud stared at the mark on his hand. What should he do? This contract was risking his whole life. If he agreed, then his soul will be eaten by Vincent when he died, and Cloud was scared…

But… Zack…

"_You've got to look for me, Cloud."_

Cloud realized something when he recalled his dream. Is that why Zack had told him that? Is the Zack in his dream trying to tell him to accept his contract with Vincent?

Cloud smiled, how can he hesitated like that. Didn't he wanted to see his best friend Zack?

No matter how big the consequences, even if it meant death, his desire to find and bring back his best friend was much stronger than the fear of death itself. Nothing can break the bone of their friendship, not even death, not even a demon.

"Tell me, my master…" Vincent said, "What is it that you desire?"

"I… I want to go all over the places to look for my best friend and bring him back." Cloud answered. "…Do you think, you can help me bring him home?"

"If that is what you desire, then I have nothing to go against my master." Vincent replied. "So, do you agreed with our exchange of agreement? Do you take me, Vincent Valentine, as your servant?"

Cloud gulped, eyes shining with determined as he spoke. "Yes."

For a moment, Cloud thought he saw a smile graced over his servant's lips, a very faint one though. "Then, from now, you, Cloud Strife, are officially my master."

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?"

Cloud nodded, smiling sadly at Auntie Miranda. It's hurt to leave the woman alone, knowing that he had grown very close with her. But if he didn't leave this village, how could he ever find Zack? "Yes, Auntie Miranda. I have to go to look for him."

"Do you know where he is?" Miranda questioned gently, lifting her hand to brush the bang that covered some of Cloud's eyes.

Cloud shook his head gently and doubtfully, "Well… no… but, Vincent will help me."

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" Miranda asked again, cupping Cloud's face on both on her hand, "I don't want to lose you Cloud… not after Zack had disappear. You two like my own sons."

Hearing that, a grateful smile formed on Cloud's lips as he could feel his eyes filled with tears. Just how wonderful it felt knowing that someone loves you. "Thank you, Auntie Miranda. But don't worry I'll be fine. Vincent's with me. I promise I will came back here with Zack, together."

Miranda smile, "Okay, it's a promise."

Cloud nodded before he turned around and walked over his bed, picking up the sword that Zack had given him a long time ago. He put it on his back.

"You're going to take that sword with you?" Miranda asked.

Cloud nodded at her and smiled, "Yeah."

Miranda smiled. "That sword… it's the sword that Zack had given to you, wasn't it?"

Cloud nodded again. "It might be a bit heavy for me, but with this sword… I felt like… Zack was actually guiding me." he said, smiling. "It's a like a lucky charm."

"Have you packed your belongings?" Miranda asked.

"Yep." Cloud nodded. "I already put everything I needed on my backpack." He said as he lifted up his heavy bag from the floor.

Both of the headed outside from Cloud's house where Vincent was waiting under the tree in front of the house. They approached the dark haired man, Vincent saw that his master was carrying a big bag and he reached out his hand. "Let me carry it for you."

"Oh… oh yeah, thanks a lot." Cloud hesitantly gave his bag to Vincent who said nothing and just put the bag on his back.

"Be careful now Cloud." Miranda hug the blonde boy, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I will." Cloud smiled at the woman. "Thank you so much everything, Auntie Miranda. I'll promise I'll bring Zack back here."

Miranda chuckled, "I know you will." She said, ruffling the boy's hair before turning to look up at Vincent. "Please, take good care of him."

Vincent nodded and without further talking, he and Cloud walked away from Miranda who waved goodbye at them. Cloud waved her back with a smile before silently following Vincent. He have no idea where Vincent's taking him, so he decided to asked.

"Vincent?"

"Yes, master?"

Cloud cringed at the word master. True enough that Vincent is his servant and he was Vincent's master, but being called master… it doesn't feel right. He sounds very old.

"Could you please not called me that?" Cloud requested.

Hearing that, Vincent blink repeatedly. "You are my master."

"It make me old."

To Cloud's amusement, he heard Vincent let out a deep chuckled. Hey, Vincent can actually laugh as well. "Then, should I call you young master?"

Cloud shook his head, "That still doesn't sound right." He said, "Why don't you just call me Cloud?"

Vincent stared at the boy, "But… you're my master. I shouldn't called you by name, it's disrespectful."

"Screw that." Cloud said, "Just call me Cloud."

Vincent still stared at Cloud as both of them continue on walking and the dark hair man let out a sigh. "If that what you wish, Cloud."

Cloud grinned hearing that. "So, where are we going actually?"

"We're going to another world."

Cloud's eyes wide in surprised. Did he just heard that right? Another world? For real?

"Really? We're really going to another world? Another world is actually exist?" Cloud asked.

Vincent nodded, "I believe that your friend is no longer in here, and if he's no longer here, that leaves only one excuse. It means that your friend is in another world."

"Which world?" Cloud asked.

Vincent shook his head, "Forgive me. I don't know which world."

"Oh." Cloud was a bit disappointed, but at least now he can looked for Zack. "So, how will we go to another world?"

Vincent suddenly stopped walking, making Cloud stopped walking as well and stared at Vincent in confused as he saw Vincent looked around and said, "I think no one will be around here."

"Huh?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

Vincent turned to face his master and said, "Hold out your hand that have the mark."

Cloud wasn't sure what Vincent what to do but he just do as he was told and he held out his hand that have the mark to Vincent. The dark hair man then grabbed Cloud's hand with his right hand, and soon, the mark on Cloud's hand glowed in red and his eyes widen in surprised at the suddenly bright light.

"W-what?" Cloud was a bit scared and he really wanted to pulled back his hand from Vincent's grip, but Vincent was holding his hand firmly.

"Don't worry." Vincent said, "It won't hurt."

As Cloud was wondering what Vincent meant by that, the red light engulfed them, making them disappear into a thin air once the light has gone.

* * *

**Sucks. This story is sucks. I know that. But, It would make very happy if you guys tell me what you think about this so far and tell me whether I should continue or not.**

**Thank you so much for those who gave me review before^^ it means a lot to me.**


End file.
